narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wind Release: Rasengan
Konohamaru In Boruto chapter one, Konohamaru sealed and fired using the "Wind" seal for his kote the Rasengan. I think that merits discussion if that qualifies him as a user of Wind Release: Rasengan? Shock Dragoon (talk) 14:33, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :I think we already decided that if someone uses a technique with Kote, it doesn't necessarily make him the actual user. Since we don't know for sure if Konohamaru can actually use Wind Rasengan without Kote, we still can't list him as the user. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 14:40, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::You don't understand how the Kote works, do you? • Seelentau 愛 議 14:48, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::...Are you referring to Raven or me there See, because I saw Konohamaru seal that Rasengan with Wind Seal himself. Just for clarification. Shock Dragoon (talk) 14:52, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::To Raven. By the way, if anything, it's similar to Boruto's Vanishing Rasengan, because it's clearly not this technique. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:53, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::@Raven: That only applies when we don't know who initially sealed the technique. Anyways, there are too many different Rasengan variations to list Konohamaru under one and for it to be correct... Just keep it "Rasengan with Wind Chakra"...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:55, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Good point See, but we could potentially see it as the Rasengan was "fired" hence the flight, or Wind Release just makes Rasengans fly? Naruto only used it once and Wind Release is what makes the RasenShuriken fly? How else did Sasuke just know that Boruto put Wind in his Rasengan...aside from his Sharingan and Rinnegan telling him I guess. Just a theory. Shock Dragoon (talk) 14:58, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Rasenshuriken could not fly without senjutsu tho.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:58, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I actually know the mechanics of Kote, just overlooked the moment Konohamaru was sealing his own Rasengan into the scroll. My bad. If that's Konohamaru's Rasengan he created himsef, then it can possibly be the Wind Release Rasengan, but I'm also unsure if it's exactly this techique. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:00, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::This is kinda like the "Byakugan Boruto" discussion, it's a Rasengan with Wind Release, and that's kinda the basic gist of Wind Release: Rasengan isn't it? What else could we call it, this is the safest bet in reality I guess. Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:02, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Vanishing Rasengan is also "Rasengan with Wind Release". Your point? :D :D--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:05, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That freaking disappears and is smaller than the average Rasengan. Just saying Wind Release: Rasengan is the safest choice out of all of them. Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::It could also be a Wind version of Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan....--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:07, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm working with OD on figuring out how the Kote works, but the stuff in the Zai no Sho is hard to read, so it will take some time. Until then, I don't think we should add anything. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:48, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Rasengan: Flash Why exactly doesn't Rasengan: Flash have it's own article? Unlike other influences on Naruto's resengan that have little to no difference, Rasengan: Flash is quite different. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:39, July 31, 2017 (UTC)